1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal for a bearing that rotatably supports a shaft. The shaft extends through a housing opening of a housing element that limits, at least partially, a chamber containing a lubricant in form of a lubricating grease or oil. Between the lubricant-containing chamber and the bearing, there is provided a sealing ring that surrounds the shaft and is retained between the shaft and the housing element for protecting the bearing from the lubricant. The sealing ring forms, together with a limiting element, an annular gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The seals of the type descried above, are provided, e.g., on lubricant-receiving chambers or receptacles for gear units of, e.g., hand-held power tools. The sealing ring prevents the lubricant, which is provided in the associated gear housing, from directly contacting the bearing and from flowing through the bearing from the gear housing outwardly, e.g., into a motor housing.
European Patent EP 0 202 702 B1 discloses a seal for a shaft bearing and which includes a swivel ring connected with the shaft for a joint rotation therewith. The swivel ring forms a hub which extends radially outwardly and forms, together with a hub fixedly connected with the housing and extending from the housing opening radially inwardly, an annular gap. This annular gap has a labyrinth-shaped cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,126 discloses a shaft bearing seal that has a sealing disc retained on an outer ring of the bearing which is fixedly secured to the housing. The sealing disc forms, together with a shaft and a bearing inner ring press-fitted on the shaft, a labyrinth-shaped annular gap.
The drawback of the known shaft bearing seals consists in that despite the labyrinth-shaped annular gap, in particular at a vertical orientation of the shaft, the lubricant reaches the bearing and can leave the lubricant-receiving chamber through the bearing.
Such seals are not suitable for hand-held power tools which, e.g., are often used in overhead works and have the shaft oriented vertically for an extended time period in an operational or shut-down condition of the power tool when no lubricant should flow through the shaft bearing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a shaft bearing seal suitable for hand-held power tools and in which the above-mentioned drawback of the known shaft bearing seals is eliminated, and the bearing is better protected from the lubricant such as grease.